Cupcake
by TheBr0ny
Summary: this is a fanfic of cupcakes and a precious rainbow which are both horror my little pony fanfics.


Cupcake

chapter 1: Arrives to Ponyville

Crystal Sherbet was walking to SugarCube Corner to get a peppermint and chocolate cake that she had specially made

and she came all the way from the crystal empire to get this special cake for her best friend's wedding and met a couple

of her ponyville friends (Applejack, Sherbet Music, Derpy and Doctor Whooves) Crystal Sherbet said: Hi Guys! in an excited

way.

Crystal's friends said: Hi Crystal, It's been...

Crystal said: like 3 years.

Crystal's friends said: exactly.

Applejack said: What are you doing here sugarcube. Not to say I don't like seeing you but why did you come all this way sugarcube.

Crystal said: Getting my one of best friend's wedding cake and sugarcube corner was the only place that can do what we felt was perfect for the special day.

Applejack said: That's great sugarcube. Just be careful I've not seen Rainbow Dash since she went in there like a day ago sugarcube.

Crystal said: I will, Thanks AJ.

Applejack said: You're welcome sugarcube. At the same time AJ hugs Crystal Sherbet for a few moments then let's her go to sugarcube corner.

Chapter 2: The Cupcake

Crystal Sherbet was being served by Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie: Would you like a cupcake. Pinkie laughs maniacally.

In a shy tone Crystal said: I'm here for a peppermint and chocolate cake. oh and on the subject of cake where are the lovely cake couple.

Pinkie: ummm emmm ummmmm they are in umm emm Phillydelphia yes Phillydelphia. but i can serve you.

crystal: okay dokay.

pinkie: while you are waiting how about a crystal cupcake

Crystal: okay

crystal eats the cupcake and feels suddenly very tired and collapsed.

Pinkie laughs manaically.

pinkie: good a friend for dashie.

pinkie laughs manaically.

Chapter 3: The Pegasus Reunion

Crystal wakes up restrained to some wooden planks and saw Rainbow Dash

Crystal: Rainbow?

Rainbow: Crystal?

Crystal: What just happened Dash?

Rainbow: Pinkie gave you a cupcake as well?

Crystal: Yes... why? are they like... dru-dru-druged?

Rainbow: I think they are?

Crystal: What... Happened to your cutie mark and w-wi-wings?

Crystal tries to hold her shock.

Rainbow: Oh yeah Pinkie hacksawed part of the wings and then pulled the rest of the wing out and then she used a scalpel to put a circular cut and used a weird tool to pull one out and used her own teeth and but the cutie mark out of my body and set it aside.

Rainbow starts to cry again and crystal comforting rainbow and stops her crying.

Crystal starts to hyperventilate due to being an allicorn.

Pinkie enters the room and both Crystal and Rainbow starts to hyperventilate.

Chapter 4: The Rescue

Pinkie finds a scalpel on the table near both the ponies and start to sing "lalala cutting new guy lalala"

Pinkie cuts into Crystal's leg and Crystal screamed in agony.

Crystal and Rainbow in unison: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP.

Pinkie: No-one outside of sugarcube corner can hear you. Now Dashie time for the last round.

Rainbow: wha-wha-what is th-th-at?

Crystal repeats what rainbow said but more scared.

Pinkie: **maniacaly laughing** oh this... something to take the pain away so that you can stay up and watch the harvest

**maniacally laughing**.

Suddenly Applejack enters Pinkie's dungeon wondering what is happening and it only takes her a split second to understand the situation.

AJ: PINKIE DROP THE SYRINGE RIGHT NOW!

Pinkie: NO! **manaically laughing**

AJ turns her backside towards Pinkie and bucked Pinkie full force and Pinkie's head falls right off of her body.

AJ takes the restraints off of Crystal and Rainbow took rainbow first to the hospital with her wings and cutie mark due to being more injured and Crystal walked to the hospital with AJ and Rainbow.

AJ: Rainbow! Dash! RAINBOW! STAY WITH ME DASH!

Chapter 5

Mane 6 except Applejack: AJ, AJ, AJ, APPLEJACK, AJ, AJ, AJ.

AJ woke up in the waiting room responding: What's happening. **gasp** Are they dead.

Mane 6 except Applejack: They're Alive but Crystal might not make it and is being sent to a hospital in the Crystal empire.

AJ: That's good that they're alive.

Hospital Staff: Rainbow has stopped breathing.

The mane 6 quickly ran into Rainbow's room.

Hospital staff: Quickly do CPR.

The CPR wasn't necessary as Rainbow woke up and barely whispered: wha-what happened.

AJ explained what had happened and Rainbow had another heart attack although rainbow didn't wake up after this one meanwhile AJ said:

Rainbow **really tearfully** Rainbow dash... you didn't get the time on this earth you deserved.

Mane 6: **really tearfully** exactly.

AJ burst into tears then went into a heart attack and also didn't wake up.

Mane 5: First Pinkie then Rainbow then AJ who's next Crystal.

the mane 5 receive a phone call from the Crystal Empire, Crystal said: Hey AJ if you aren't too busy can I come visit you.

the mane 5 said: she went into cardiac arrest (heart attack) when rainbow died. crystal said: ok.

Crystal hung up and hung her self as her absolute best friend died because of one of her other best friends dyeing.

The End


End file.
